The subject matter disclosed herein relates to integrating visual controls with legacy applications.
Computer control applications may be used to control industrial systems. These computer control systems may be also be used to control various computer applications (e.g., power network management applications). However, often these computer control applications (e.g., legacy applications) may not suitably interface with newer computer control applications (e.g., applications using visual controls). Thus, to use such legacy computer applications with a visual computer control application, the legacy computer applications and/or the visual computer control applications often must be modified to create an interface (e.g., application programming interface [API]) suitable for communicating between the two applications. However, creating the API and/or modifying the legacy computer application and/or the visual control application to interface between the applications can be costly and time intensive.